degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Showstopper101/Bardell: Can You Keep a Secret? Season 1 Episodes 1-2: Love the Way You Lie
'Main Plot: Damon' (Damon is in a car with his mom) Damon: Do I have to go? Why can’t you just home school me? Mrs. Wilson: Come on it's not that bad. Damon: Easy for you to say….You weren’t out and gay. Mrs. Wilson: It will be just like middle school. Damon: No it won’t! There are tons of new people; new people who will want to know my story, and new homophobic jerks. '' '' Mrs. Wilson: Yeah but there’ll be more gay kids and there’s a LGBT club here too. Damon: Fine….At least I’m not going to the newly rebuilt Lakehurst like, Lindsay. Mrs. Wilson: Yeah that school sucks! Damon: I know. Bye, love you. Mrs. Wilson: let me know if anyone harasses you. Damon: Sure…. (Damon gets out of the car and hits his friend Aria with the door) Damon: Aria! Aria: Damon! 'Sub Plot: Alan' (Alan wakes up and looks at his clock.) '' Alan: Shit! I’m late on the first day of school! ''(Alan gets up and puts on a pair of blue jeans and a green sleeveless shirt, and then he runs to his mom’s room. Alan: Mom I’m late to school! (Alan sees his mom in bed with his Aunt Lucy, making out.) '' Alan: Mom! What’s going on? Ms. Morrison: Oh my god honey…. Alan: Why are you and Aunt Lucy kissing? Ms. Morrison: Honey, I think it’s time we had a talk…. Alan: I have to go to school! Ms. Morrison: No you don’t what happens on the first day anyways. Alan: But I’m a freshman and I need to see where all my classes are. Ms. Morrison: You saw where all your classes are last night at the open house….Just go down to the kitchen and I’ll be down there in a little. Alan: Okay…. Ms. Morrison: Give me a few minutes okay…. ''(Alan walks downstairs shocked) 'Third Plot: Xandi ' (Xandi walks into the school) Damon: Xandi!! Aria: There you are Xandi! (Xandi turns around.) Xandi: Damon! Aria! (They hug) Damon: So how was your summer? Xandi: Amazing, how was Spain? Damon: Pretty amazing! The best part was the boys. Xandi: Oh Damon you slut! So Aria how was your summer? Aria: Amazing! Xandi: Well none of yours can top mine! Damon: Oh yeah why? Xandi: I’m dating someone and he’s a freshman in college. Damon: No? Does he know your only 15? Xandi: Well I told him I was a freshman but I didn’t say if I was in college or high school. Damon: Bad, bad Xandi! Xandi: And after school today I’m going to a party with him! 'Main Plot: Damon' (After school) Mrs. Wilson: So, how was school? Damon: Good actually! Were already doing a lab in my bio class. I need a piece of your hair, were doing something on DNA. Mrs. Wilson: W-what? (Mrs. Wilson looks worried) Damon: You ok? Mrs. Wilson: I think we need to talk…. Damon: Okay tell me what’s up. Mrs. Wilson: Umm…I don’t know how to say this. Your dad’s going to kill me for telling you! But I have to. Damon: OMG your having a another baby! Mrs. Wilson: No honey, maybe I should wait until your dad gets home. Damon: Mom just tell me! Mrs. Wilson: Well we were going to wait until your 18thbirthday but seeing as how you’ll find out when you do your lab in bio….Honey, your adopted. I and your dad aren’t your real parents. (Damon looks at his mom in shock.) Sub Plot: Alan Ms. Morrison: Honey you’re going to have to talk to me! Alan: Mom, I just found out your gay and that Aunt Lucy isn’t really my aunt but my other mom! Oh and my dad is out there somewhere! Ms. Morrison: I know this may come as a shock to you but it’s the truth. I’m your real mom and you dads out there somewhere. Alan: Why did you do it! Ms. Morrison: Well Lucy and I wanted a kid and we couldn’t make one on our own so I went to the doctors and well you know what happen from there. Alan: No not that! Why didn’t you tell me that Lucy isn’t my aunt! Why did you keep this a secret? Ms. Morrison: We were going to tell you but we decided not to because we didn’t want you going through school getting bullied because you have two moms. Alan: You should’ve told me…. Ms. Morrison: I wanted to honey but…. (Lucy walks in) Lucy: But I didn’t want her to. I know what it’s like to be bullied because you have two gay parents I didn’t want you to go through what I did! Alan: Times have changed! It’s not so bad to be out and gay anymore! Hell one of my friends, Damon, came out in grade 6! Lucy: I’m truly sorry. 'Third Plot: Xandi' (Xandi and her boyfriend, Hunter, walk into the party) Hunter: Come with me. Xandi: Okay. (Hunter leads Xandi into an empty bed room and starts kissing her she backs away.) Xandi: I feel really bad about this but I think I should tell you….. Hunter: Your only 15, I know. Xandi: You know? Hunter: Age is just a number. Xandi: Yay! (Hunter kisses her again then pulls a takes his shirt off.) Xandi: Epic! 'Main Plot: Damon' (Damon sits down and looks at his mom) '' Damon: Is this some kind of sick joke? ''(Mrs. Wilson sits down next to him) Mrs. Wilson: No…. (Damon gets up and walks away) Mrs. Wilson: Honey wait! (Mrs. Wilson holds Damon back from leaving) Damon: Let me go! Mrs. Wilson: This doesn’t change anything; I’m still your mother. Damon: No your not! Mrs. Wilson: Yes I am! Damon: No! You’re just some lady who took me in! (Mrs. Wilson starts crying) Damon: I’m going to my room. Mrs. Wilson: But baby…. Damon: Just shut up! Mrs. Wilson: You’re not leaving the kitchen till we talk about this! Damon: Really? Watch me? 'Sub Plot: Alan' (Looking at his mom’s) Alan: Sorry for the way I acted…. Ms. Morrison: It’s okay baby. Lucy: I’m sorry we didn’t tell you sooner. Alan: It’s okay…. Ms. Morrison: So now everything can go back to normal? Lucy: Maybe now we can get married? Ms. Morrison: Maybe. (Alan looks down) Alan: I wanna know my dad…. Lucy: What? (Ms. Morrison looks shocked) Ms. Morrison: No! No you don’t! Alan: Yes I do! I have a right! Ms. Morrison: What's the word I'm looking for? No! Lucy: Maybe we should let him meet his dad. Ms. Morrison: No! Lucy: Okay sorry honey…. Alan: I’ll find him no matter what you say! 'Third Plot: Xandi' (The next day at Bardell, Xandi walks up to Aria.) Xandi: You guys will never believe what I did last night! Aria: What? Xandi: I had sex with Hunter! Aria: OMG! No? Xandi: Yes! It was amazing! Aria: Wait did you tell him your age? Xandi: He knew. Aria: Well you better hope your parents don’t find out. That would be statutory rape. Xandi: Yeah I know so where’s Damon? 'Main Plot: Damon' (Damon walks up to Xandi and Aria) Xandi: There you are Damon you’ll never believe what happen to me! Damon: No you’ll never believe what happen to me…. Aria: It can’t be as amazing as what happen to Xandi. Damon: I found out I was adopted…. Aria: What? Xandi: Oh.... Aria: Do you know who your real parents are? Damon: No…. Xandi: Well I and Aria will have to help you look. Damon: How? Aria: The interweb, you can find anything on there. (Damon looks at Aria) Damon: Okay we’ll meet up after lunch in the lab room? Aria and Xandi: Yeah…. 'Sub Plot: Alan' (Alan and Jake walk down the halls talking) Jake: So your mom and aunt are together? Alan: Yeah well she’s not actually my aunt but yeah. Jake: Wow, that’s weird. Alan: I mean I'm not homophobic, I’m friends with you but…. Jake: I’m bi! And can we not talk about that? Alan: Okay sorry… Jake: It’s okay, so who’s your real dad? Alan: I don’t know they don’t even want me looking for him. Jake: Oh so you’re not going to look for him? Alan: I never said that. Jake: But how? Alan: I’m going to the library after school. Jake: Oh, sneaky. 'Third Plot: Xandi' (At lunch, her cellphone rings its Hunter.) Xandi: Hey babe. Hunter: Hey I need to tell you something. Xandi: Okay what is it? Hunter: Well today I found out I have HIV, I think I got it from my last girlfriend. Xandi: W-what? Hunter: You should get tested….. Xandi: Why didn’t you tell me you thought you had them before we had sex! That would’ve changed everything! Hunter: I-I-I…. Xandi: What? Did you just want a easy fuck! (People look at her as they walk by) Hunter: Either way. Get tested. Xandi: Oh.My.God I can’t believe you did this to me! (Xandi hangs up her phone and runs into the girls bathroom.) 'Main Plot: Damon' (Damon and Aria are sitting at a computer disk) Aria: Your mom’s name is Ellie and your dad’s name is Jonathon. Damon: Yeah but your leaving out the part where my mom’s a druggie and my dad’s in jail for murder. Aria: A recovering druggie, recovering. And well I’m not sure what to say about your dad…. Damon: Yeah…. Aria: There’s your mom’s number. Damon: I-I don’t wanna talk to her. Aria: What? But she’s your real mom…. Damon: I’m not ready. Aria: Okay well give me your cell and I’ll put it in so when you are ready. Damon: Okay. (Damon hands Aria his cell) Damon: Thanks. So where’s Xandi? Aria: I don’t know she never came did she? (Xandi walks in crying.) Damon: What’s wrong? 'Third Plot: Xandi ' Xandi: Hunter has HIV. Damon: What? Honey your joking right? Xandi: No…. Damon: Oh honey, you need to get tested. Xandi: No, I can’t! Aria: I’m with Damon on this you have to. Xandi: I can’t! What if my mom finds out? Aria: She won’t me and Damon will take you to a free clinic. Xandi: You will? Damon: Yes. (Damon gives Xandi a hig) Xandi: Can we go after school? Damon: Yes…. 'Sub Plot: Alan ' (After school in the library) Alan: So my dad’s name is Justice. (Jake is eating candy) Jake: That’s a cool name. Alan: Yeah, I guess. It doesn’t say where he lives or what is number is or anything. (Alan looks at Jake) Alan: Fuck it, I’m just going to ask my mom and I’ll get her to tell me…. Jake: Okay whatever works for you…. Alan: Oh why am I kidding myself she’ll never tell me, I’ll just have to keep looking. 'Main Plot: Damon' (At Damon's house in his room) Mrs. Wilson: Hey honey. Damon: What do you want? Mrs. Wilson: Just wanted to tell you dinner’s done…. Damon: I ate out with Xandi and Aria. Mrs. Wilson: Oh. You know mommy loves you right? Damon: You’re not my mother, Jamie! Mrs. Wilson: Yes I am honey….. Damon: No you’re not! And Adam’s not my dad! Mrs. Wilson: Honey…. Damon: Just stop! Mrs. Wilson: Well if you wanna eat come down stairs. Damon: Whatever! (Mrs. Wilson leaves Damon’s room crying.) Category:Blog posts